your blood intoxicates me
by CreativePunk77
Summary: SEQUEL TO FEED. Not content with anyone's blood, the Headmaster goes in search for his new favourite food source. AU.
1. Pre Transformation

**PRE-TRANSFORMATION**

Fangs slick with blood, the Headmaster gazed down into the murky depths of the river below, the corpse of his most recent victim sinking all the way to the bottom. His victim, a teenage girl by the name of Lacey Mathers, had died only ten minutes ago, and the Headmaster had to admit to himself, that he had overstepped his boundaries by draining the girl's life away.

Usually, he only took the amount of blood that was necessary to sustain him for a few days, not because he was _sympathetic_ to the humans _,_ but because he wanted to be _IN CONTROL._ Controlling his power effectively by containing himself during his feeding and not letting his urges get the better of him. _That_ signified a true holder of power. Someone who could resist all of their urges, in order to come out on top. Which he had been doing, for _years_.

However, tonight, he had slipped up. Given into his urges, and amidst his blood lust, Lacey Mathers had lost her life, and now, he was having to deal with the disposal of her body. Not that it was too difficult, evidenced by the dumping of the body in the river, but the Headmaster was now content with berating himself for being so… _animalistic_ in his most recent feeding, but, per usual, he decided to place the blame onto someone else.

' _That boy… Harvey Hunter… I fed from him once, and now, his blood has tainted me! Filthy human!'_

Yet, the Headmaster had to give the boy _some_ appreciation. His blood was one of the finest he had ever tasted. It was so _rich,_ so _pure._ And… _he couldn't get enough of it._ So, that was when the Headmaster made a decision. Instead of retiring to his residence, he set off on a new venture, scaling the rooftops with grace and stamina envied by younger vampires, towards his favourite food source.

Once he was outside the Hunter house, the Headmaster came to a stop and crouched down, his cape engulfing his lean frame. As he envisioned himself feeding from the boy, the blood coating his fangs was licked away within seconds. He snarled, and his eyes, shielded behind his glasses, gleamed with hunger. The Headmaster waited for a few minutes before moving towards the house, lips curling up into a smile as he noticed that the window leading to Harvey Hunter's bedroom was open.

' _Just like last time….'_

The Headmaster chuckled under his breath, as he soared up to the second floor of the house. The boy was such an idiot for leaving his window wide open. For anyone could get in.

' _Including myself…. His blood is so tantalising….'_

The Headmaster forced himself to halt the ramblings in his mind, and pressed on with the task at hand. Slipping through the window silently, the Headmaster closed it slightly, then slunk forwards, huge, carnivorous grin sketched onto his pale face.

As he had expected, Harvey Hunter was asleep.

What he did _not_ expect, was for the boy to be gripped by a nightmare.

Harvey thrashed beneath his sheets, the bedcovers pooling at the end of the bed. Sweat adorned his brow, and his mouth was stretched in a silent scream, although due to his hearing, the Headmaster could detect small whimpers emerging from the boy. Realising that he had to quieten the boy before the child either; alerted the rest of his family that he was in need of _'saving'_ from his nightmare or startled himself awake, which put the Headmaster in jeopardy of being seen, the vampire darted towards the boy and hovered over him, licking his lips as he gazed upon the flesh that he had tasted mere days before.

Lowering himself down, the Headmaster suddenly plunged one finger into the boy's mouth and prodded his tongue sharply. This jolted Harvey out of his nightmare, and as his eyes flew open, the Headmaster knew that he had to act fast, otherwise his planned feeding session would never commence.

Throughout the time it took for the boy to wake up properly and sit up, the Headmaster had whipped his glasses off, and was now concentrating with all of his might. The child was one of few Immune to his hypnotism, but he was a _Vampire,_ and one of the rumours about vampirism was that they possessed the ability to hypnotise humans. What the Headmaster was hoping for, was that his heightened abilities would be powerful enough to _finally_ render the boy under his control.

After gathering all of his concentration, energy and strength, the Headmaster snapped open his eyes, his pupils tinted with a yellowish glow. His grin slithered upwards as Harvey's eyes connected with his, and he noticed how drawn in the boy was getting, and that, per usual, he was _correct._

Chuckling, the Headmaster hissed: _"Little one…. Tilt your head for me."_

Pliant as anything, Harvey titled his head to the side, baring his neck for the Headmaster. The man in question relished the sight, before closing in the distance, murmuring:

" _Stay quiet. Do not utter a sound."_

His fangs sunk into the meaty flesh, and above him, no noises were made. Yet, the Headmaster could imagine the vision of the boy's face. Lips parted slightly, heartbeat thudding against his chest before transitioning into a slower rhythm, sweat stained pyjamas from his nightmare, slowly sticking to his skin. The Headmaster shuddered as he sank deeper into the skin, one of his large hands moving up behind the boy to cradle his head. Once Harvey's head was supported by his hand, the Headmaster laid him down flat on his back, the man himself shifting into a more comfortable position, so that he could feed much easier.

For twenty minutes, he fed, and when he eventually pulled back, the Headmaster could tell that, once again, he had given into his blood lust. The boy was clearly fading, and although the Headmaster _loathed_ the boy with a passion that spanned half a decade, his blood was just too sweet and rich to waste. So, with a sigh, the Headmaster set about changing the Hunter boy into a…. _better person._


	2. Post Transformation

**POST-TRANSFORMATION**

* * *

 _ **One**_ _ **Month Later**_

Blood staining his lips, Harvey Hunter snarled at his Mentor and Creator, freshly sharpened fangs providing the Headmaster with a sense of amusement, which caused his Creation and Apprentice to falter, as _amusement_ was definitely not the reaction that he had wanted out of the Headmaster.

As Harvey pouted, the ends of his fangs skimming his bottom lip, the Headmaster chuckled darkly, murmuring:

"You shall have to be _FAR MORE effective than THAT,_ my boy. I understand that you are young, but your vulnerability is evident from _miles away."_

Harvey growled. "I'm trying, Sir! I really am! _I'm just so HUNGRY all of the time!"_

"I know. The first few years are of blood lust and adjusting to your new life, but I do not want you to fail me."

"Of course not! I would _never_ fail you, Sir! You _CREATED_ me! Chose _me_ to turn!"

The Headmaster scoffed. "Only because there were slim pickings. My main target was always Dinah Glass."

"Yeah, you keep saying." Harvey sighed, not caring if his tone of voice was aggravating the Headmaster. "But as _I_ keep saying, you couldn't get to Dinah, so you chose me, and I am thankful, eternally will be, now that I'm Immortal…. But I am annoyed that you won't let me bite him."

The Headmaster scowled, snapping: "For the last time, you will not bite Jeff Morgan."

" _But I want too!_ He made my life a misery, and now, I'm _stronger_ than him! He's the weak one! A pathetic _human,_ who I can feed off of!"

" _Harvey,_ forget it. You are not feeding from Jeff Morgan. No matter how much you crave the idea of draining the life out of that boy, I may still need him for my future plans. Now, let us try our practice again."

Sighing in defeat, the young Vampire licked the sheep's blood from his lips and adjusted his stance. Atop the town hall, he once again, attempted to intimidate his Creator, only to be met with a bemused expression from the powerful man standing a few feet away from him.

"That was the worst one yet. I am severely disappointed in you, Little One."

Harvey hung his head in shame, only to raise it again when the Headmaster said:

"Come along, Baby Fangs."

Glowering, his brown eyes glinting red, Harvey snarled; "Don't call me that! My fangs aren't _small!"_

"Yes, they are. They will lengthen over time, but for now, they will remain the same length, and I do not suggest that you continue to become riled up over their shortness. Now, _come along."_

Still clearly annoyed, but knowing best not to display his annoyance, Harvey followed after the Headmaster, the thrill of the hunt pumping up his excitement and heartbeat.

If his heartbeat had not ceased to exist….

One whole month of being a Vampire, and Harvey James Hunter could say that it had been the best time of his entire life. The negatives of being isolated from his family and friends were outweighed by his newfound strength and power, as well as being on 'good terms' with the Headmaster. The blood of humans had only graced his lips twice, during a feeding session where the Headmaster had actually been up to sharing, but other times, Harvey had had to settle with the blood of animals.

His girlfriend's love of animals resonated with Harvey, and although he drank their blood, he did not fully drain them, meaning that, after a short while, the animals were back to full health. Unless the Headmaster fed from them…

The biggest issue that Harvey had to deal with, was his family and friends. The Headmaster had aided him in dealing with them, and after hypnotising Dinah and the Hunter parents, they had been tricked into believing that Harvey had gone away to a camp for several months, in order to _'toughen him up, both mentally and physically.'_ Yet, even the Headmaster's abilities could not deceive Lloyd and the rest of SPLAT, so Harvey had left a letter for them, explaining that even though he was at 'camp', he would write to them every week and be back soon.

Which was what he had been doing before practice. He had posted the letter, with a private note for Ingrid encased within the envelope as well, and then commenced his training with the Headmaster, SPLAT in the back of his mind.

And now, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Harvey found himself dwelling on the wellbeing of his friends. Ahead, the Headmaster halted on the rooftop of a bowling alley, the man whipping his head round to locate his pupil's whereabouts. When he spotted him dragging his feet towards him, and mellowing in his thoughts, the Headmaster rolled his eyes.

He had given the boy _a gift,_ and still, he focused on _useless emotions!_

As Harvey halted in front of him, the Headmaster crouched down and crooned:

"What is wrong, Baby Fangs?"

Not bothering to cringe at the nickname, Harvey sniffled, beginning to tear up. He guessed that he was the weepiest Vampire in all of England, but he couldn't help it. _He missed his loved ones!_

"I-I miss my parents! My g-girlfriend! My brother, and D-D-Dinah! Ian and M-Mandy! I miss e-everyone I'm f-friendly with! Hell, I e-even miss my next door neighbour and he's _horrible!"_

Tears flowing down his cheeks, Harvey wailed: "I want to b-b-be with t-t-them! _I w-w-want them!"_

The Headmaster grimaced at the crying, and to his utmost reluctance, forced himself to coil an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Do not cry, Baby Fangs. Crying is not for Vampires, only for Humans. Now, I think that I may be able to help you out…"

Whilst he was comforting his pupil, the Headmaster's mind was racing. The child's wish could benefit _him_ , as if the Hunter family and the bratty group who had destroyed his plans were _transformed,_ then Harvey would have received his wish, and all of those people would be under _his control._

The beginnings of a grin tugging at his pale, cold lips, the Headmaster purred:

" _Yes…. I have a plan, Little One. If I turn your family… and friends into Vampires, then you can be with them again, and there would not need to be any hiding what you truly are from them anymore. Of course, they would be under my influence, as you are now, but would you rather they be with you again… or remain as Humans and be distant from you for the rest of their Mortal lives?"_

Eyes wide throughout the offer, Harvey's face cracked into an expression of happiness, and before he considered his position, he flung his arms around the Headmaster's waist, his own cape shrouding around the Headmaster's legs, and exclaimed:

"Oh, that would be _great!_ Please do it! Please turn them! I c-c-couldn't _cope_ being apart from them for years on end!"

The Headmaster patted the boy's head, crooning: _"As you wish, Baby Fangs…"_


End file.
